Repair the Grimoire of Fate 2
Introduction October 31 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This event will run from 2019/10/01 until 2019/10/31 13:59 JST. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's two-tier shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for Wakayama Bokusui, Tanizaki Junichirou and Satou Haruo. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect grimoire tatters for. When the player enters the event, Wakayama Bokusui's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of grimoire tatters. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and grimoire tatters. Tips *Having Satou Haruo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Wakayama Bokusui and Tanizaki Junichirou on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Wakayama Bokusui, Tanizaki Junichirou and Satou Haruo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 5. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase grimoire tatters output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 grimoire tatters. Rewards List *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Wakayama Bokusui Tanizaki Junichirou Satou Haruo Other Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 Grimoire of Fate Prologue 1-2 Grimoire of Fate Chapter 1 1-3 Grimoire of Fate Chapter 2 2-1 Grimoire of Fate Chapter 3 2-2 Grimoire of Fate Final Chapter |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x3 x3~4 x2~4 x100 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x6~9 x3~9 x10 x120~130 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x5~13 x5~11 x4~8 x2 x2 160~190 |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x5 x3 x9~20 x2~4 x3 x1 x190~290 |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x8~24 x11~19 x15~24 x4~5 x5~7 x5~6 x230~300 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and ending there are 9 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun